


I N T E R L U D I U M

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi versucht nach einem Jahr Auszeit wieder zurück in seinen Modeljob zu kommen und endlich Hidan, welcher der Grund für seine Depression ist, zu vergessen. Doch wieder in der Arbeitswelt muss Itachi feststellen, dass ihm einfach die Freude an dem ganzen vergangen ist. Um dennoch gute Arbeit abzuliefern braucht er ein wenig Hilfe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I N T E R L U D I U M

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4cd9acda000151c60660a029/1/I-N-T-E-R-L-U-D-I-U-M

  
**You were my fire, so I burned...**   
**Til' there was nothing left of me.**   


  
  
Seine Wohnung war nicht etwa hässlich, oder unordentlich. Nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, der mehr als nut teure Loft Itachi Uchihas war eine wahre Lobpreisung des erlesenen Geschmacks und wurde von einer kolumbianischen Putzkraft täglich gereinigt. Die Wohnung hatte alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Viel Platz, einen traumhaften Ausblick und sämtlichen Luxus, den der Oxident und der Orient zu bieten hatte und doch trieb eine fast schon brutale Macht Itachi täglich aus seinem eigen Heim in die verlotterten Hände irgendwelcher heruntergekommenen Bars, in denen er sich Nacht für Nacht die Kante gab.   
  
Er hatte die Schnauze voll von all den glatten, auf perfekt gestimmten Bars, in denen mehr der Schein als das Sein zählte. Er hatte die Schnauze von all diesen Lügen, von der falschen Maske satt, die ihn zwang weiter den perfekten, jungen Mann zu spielen, der Öffentlichkeit weiß zu machen, dass er immer noch das superkalte und mehr als nur erfolgreiche Supermodel war. Sein Leben sollte für die Bevölkerung immer noch so schillernd und perfekt laufen, damit die Illusion aufrecht erhalten wurde und er sich weiter vermarkten ließ.   
  
Vermarkten. Das klang, als sei er nur eine Ware, ein Objekt, das einzig zum Verkauf gedacht war, keine Hochs und Tiefs haben durfte. Itachi kuschelte sich tiefer in den ledernen Sitz der abgedunkelten Limousine, betrachtete durch das Seitenfenster New Yorks Straßen, die an ihm vorbei rasten, die Zeitschrift, die er bis eben in seinen verkrallen Händen gehalten hatte, segelte zu Füßen des blassen, jungen Mannes.   
  
Sein eigenes Ebenbild lächelte ihn verführerisch von der Titelseite an, die schwarzen Augen umrahmt von dichten Wimpern, die Lippen leicht spöttisch verzogen. Über seinem Antlitz prangten in rot die Buchstaben, die die Schlagzeile formten. Itachi, das Geheimnis um seine einjährige Pause. Darunter stand ein wenig kleiner noch, dass Itachi diesen Dezember ein ‘Comeback’ versuchen würde. Viele waren der Meinung der Schwarzhaarige habe ich nur aus Marketinggründen zurückgezogen, wenn er nicht mehr fotografiert wurde, so stieg die Nachfrage, doch einzig Itachi selbst wusste die wahren Gründe, warum er sich derart zurück gezogen hatte und sich der apathischen Lethargie des Alkohols hingegeben hatte.   
  


  
**I... I touched your face, I held you close...**   
**Til' I could barely breathe**   
**Why give me hope, then give me up...**   


  
  
Hidan. Schon alleine der Gedanke an den Weißhaarigen ließ Itachi gleich in zwei Weisen erbeben. Zum einen, weil er einen Hass, einen unbändigen Hass auf ihn empfand, zum anderen, weil er nichts mehr herbeisehnte, als wieder seine kraftvollen Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren und unter den Berührungen zu zergehen. Aber all das sollte ihm nicht vergönnt sein, das hatte Hidan ihm klar gemacht.   
  
Nur eine Nacht hatte er ihm geschenkt, mit dem Hintergedanken Itachi derart süchtig nach sich zu machen, wie Itachi es schon mit unzähligen Männern gelungen war. Nun, es war ihm gelungen, soviel war klar. Leise seufzte der blasse Mann, dass die Scheibe beschlug, während der imposante Wagen immer langsamer wurde, schließlich vor einem malerisch roten Hochhaus hielt. Schnell kramte Itachi seine Sonnenbrille hervor, wollte seine tiefen Augenringe verbergen, setzte sie auf und atmete wieder tief durch.   
  
Am Liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst hier, am Liebsten läge er in seinem Bett, unter der dicken Decke, während draußen New York weiter von einer liebkosenden Schneeschicht eingedeckt wurde. Doch sein Manager, von der Idee schlicht weg begeistert, Itachis Marktwert mit einer Pause zu steigern, zwang ihn nun durch den Vertrag, den sie hatten, wieder zu arbeiten. Itachi wollte nur noch kotzen.   
  
Entschlossen öffnete er die Türe des Wagens, trat nach draußen. Der Wind fuhr kalt und erbarmungslos unter seinen Filzmantel und er begann zu frösteln. Er war ein Mensch, der Wärme brauchte, so viel war klar. Die wenigen Meter bis zum Eingang des imposanten Gebäudes hatte er schnell hinter sich gebracht und er riss die breite Glastüre auf, betrat das Hotel. Es war ein Luxushotel, die Eingangshalle war größer als so manche Wohnung und doch fühlte Itachi sich von all dem gold und rot eingeengt.   
  
Das Etablissement hatte für den heutigen Fotoshoot das gesamte Hotel sperren lassen, dementsprechend leer war auch die Eingangshalle, keiner war zu sehen. Keiner, wenn man von dem Kerl neben dem Fahrstuhl absah. Ebenjener Kerl bemerkte ihn. Der Mann, den Itachi dank seiner Pagenkleidung als einen Bediensteten des Hotels ausmachen konnte kam auf ihn zugewuselt, kleine Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. “Da sind Sie ja, Mr. Uchiha. Folgen Sie mir bitte in den ersten Stock, da warten schon alle auf Sie.” Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen ging er in Richtung Fahrstuhl, einen leise seufzenden Itachi hinter sich.   
  
Die Klamotten, in die man ihn gesteckt hatten, umschmeichelten den muskulösen Körper Itachis sehr angenehm, das schwarze Hemd hatte er nicht bis oben zugeknöpft, man sah etwas seiner blassen Brust, die schwarze Hose umschmeichelte seine langen Beine perfekt. Gerade saß er in der Maske, wurde für das Shooting fertig gemacht. Er sah sich im Spiegel an, die schwarzen Augen, fuhren über sein spitzes Gesicht, das unter einem Berg von Puder verschwand. Seine schmalen Lippen, die er feste aufeinander gepresst hatte, der ernste Blick, das schwarze Haar, dass sie ihm zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanzgebunden hatten, all das betrachtete er.   
  
“Bereit für das Fotografieren?”, fragte plötzlich eine fremde Stimme von rechts. Langsam blickte Itachi in dessen Richtung, zuckte innerlich leicht zusammen, als er in ein sehr gepierctes Gesicht sah. Sie waren schon in dem Zimmer, in dem später fotografiert werden sollte, es wirkte wie dem Barock entsprungen, dementsprechend deplaziert wirkte der orangehaarige, blasse Mann, der anscheinend Kontaktlinsen trug, die seine Augen hypnotisierend wirken ließen. Um seinen Hals baumelte ein verdammt teures Model einer Kamera, wie Itachi auffiel. War das sein Fotograf?   
  
“Ich denke schon.”, antwortete der Uchiha leise, sah wieder in den Spiegel, wo gerade seine Augen schwarz nachgezogen wurden, das sie einen stechenderen, mystischeren Effekt hatten. “Gut, ich bin Pain, dein heutiger Fotograf.” Könnte Itachi noch lachen, wäre sein Herz noch nicht zu einem schmerzenden Klumpen gefroren, so hätte er gekichert, passte der Name doch wie Faust aufs Auge. Ohne ein Wort drehte der schlanke Fotograf sich um und ging zu dem ersten Ort, an dem Itachi aufgenommen werden sollte.  
  
Kurz verfolgte Itachi ihn mit seinem Blick. Der Kerl war ein wenig seltsam, nicht nur sein Aussehen war ein wenig befremdlich für ihn, auch seine Art, so kühl und beherrscht und doch so wahnsinnig… einnehmend. Es war fast das genaue Gegenteil von Hidan. Schwer schluckte Itachi, krampfhaft bemüht, nicht wieder zu zittern. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, nie wieder.   
  
Fertig geschminkt, in den edelsten Klamotten ging Itachi durch den dunkelroten Raum, zu dem schwarzen Ledersessel, in dem er heute fotografiert werden sollte. Die Lichter wurden auf ihn gerichtet, dass er nichts mehr erkennen konnte, die Temperatur stieg sekündlich in dem Zimmer, während hektisch die Beleuchtung perfektioniert wurde. Alle schienen in irgendeiner Art und Weise aufgeregt zu sein, nur Pain stand da, den Blick kühl auf Itachi gerichtet, die Kamera leicht zwischen den Händen bewegend.   
  
“Alles klar, kann losgehen.”, gab einer der Kabelmänner das Startsignal. Pain stieß sich von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte ab, ging in Position, knapp zwei Meter von Itachi entfernt, hob die Kamera an die Augen und sah hindurch. Er schien, was das anging, irgendwie der klassische Fotograf zu sein, auch wenn die zerrissene Tartanhose und das enge, schwarze T-Shirt in Kombination mit den hohen Springerstiefeln etwas anderes vermuten ließen.   
  
Es war nicht sonderlich laut, einige tuschelten im Hintergrund, doch Pain sagte nichts, während er einige Male den Auslöser betätigte, die Position wechselte. Itachi folgte seinen Bewegungen, nahm ab und an neue Posen an, doch tat er das alles nur routiniert und nicht mit Freude, so wie er es früher getan hatte. Früher hatte er immer mit der Kamera geflirtet, alles in seinen Bann gezogen, heute war er eher eine leblose Puppe, die einfach nur da saß und nichts tat.  
  


  
**Cuz I see you, but I can't feel you anymore - so go away**   
**I need you, but I can't need you anymore…**   


  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, angefüllt vom grellen Blitzlicht, ließ Pain die Kamera sinken, sah vorwurfsvoll wie auch ein wenig wütend zu Itachi. “Ich dachte, du wärst Profi, mein Lieber.” Itachi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn ihm seine Arbeit nicht gefiel, so konnte er auch gehen, so sah er das. Kurz war es absolut still, während der Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt zur Seite blickte, dann hörte er Pains Stimme, diesmal lauter und an alle gerichtet. “Ich kann so nicht arbeiten. Ich bitte A L L E den Raum zu verlassen.”   
  
Anscheinend war Pain hier der Boss, fast augenblicklich sprangen alle auf und eilten aus dem Zimmer. Arbeiteten sie immer mit diesem Stümper zusammen? Itachi seufzte nur leise, auf, setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin, als der letzte ‘Best Boy’ das Zimmer verlassen hatte, die Türe hinter ihm in das Schloss gefallen war. Pain stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, drehte sich aber langsam um. Wortlos sah er zu Itachi, ging dann zu ihm, bis er wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb und die Hände Rechts und Links auf die Armstütze auflegte, Itachi so an der Flucht hinderte.  
  
Ein wenig unruhig rutschte das Model zurück, den Rücken drückte er feste gegen die Lehne. Die Spannung war deutlich zwischen ihnen zu spüren, dann grinste Pain hämisch, fast schon bösartig. “Soso, ein Jahr Pause, wegen dem Geld, was? Wem willst du das wahr machen?”, knurrte er und Itachi war es, als würden seine Augen in die Tiefen seiner Seele blicken. Er zuckte zusammen, senkte fast automatisch den Blick, hörte ein leises Lachen.   
  
“Ah, es ist also so, dass es ein anderer Grund war. Ich tippe auf Herzschmerz, hat den Lover dich verlassen?” Das Itachi schwul war, war schon lange durch die Medien gegangen, daher war Itachi auch nicht überrascht, dass dieser Kommentar kam, doch wie punktgenau Pain damit den Nagel auf den Kopf traf, überraschte ihn dann doch ein wenig. “Hab ich recht?”, gurrte der Größere, und beugte sich weiter zu Itachi hinab, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. Seine Augen blitzten. “Ich habe recht.”  
  
Es war schon keine Frage mehr, nur noch eine bösartige Feststellung, mehr nicht. Itachi schluckte schwer, nickte leicht. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er das machte, aber irgendwas zwang ihn schier dazu. Pain griff hart unter sein Kinn, zwang ihn fast schon schmerzhaft aufzusehen. “So kann ich keine Fotos mit dir machen. Ich muss dich wohl ablenken.” Itachi öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ein schwerer Fehler. Noch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Kehle verlassen konnte, schob Pain seine Zunge in seinen Mund, ließ keine Widerrede zu.   
  
Itachi wollte den Mann wegstoßen, egal wie gut ihm der Kuss gefiel, doch er wollte nicht abgelenkt werden. Zu bittersüß schmeckte der Verlust seines Teufels und Engels. Selbst nach einem Jahr noch. Doch Pain hielt seine Hände fest, drückte sie zurück vor Itachis Brust, während seine Zunge immer tiefer und gewaltsamer seine Mundhöhle erkundigte. Immer knapper wurde die Luft und die Hitze staute sich zwischen ihren Leibern.  
  
Kurz bevor Itachi dachte, dass seine Lungen implodieren würden, löste sich Pain von ihm, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und starrte in Itachis Gesicht, schüttelte traurig den Kopf. “Da hilft wohl nur noch Sex.” Der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich aufsetzten wehren, doch wurde er wieder erbarmungslos zurückgedrückt. Das rechte Bein von Pain schob sich zwischen Itachis und drückte leicht gegen seinen Schritt, was dem Uchiha ein Keuchen entlockte.   
  
Ärgerlich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, er wollte nicht stöhnen oder sich an den sanften Berührungen erfreuen. Er wollte weiter darüber nachdenken, wie schrecklich das Leben selbst war, nicht unter den Händen eines fremden Mannes tausend Tode sterben, nur um anschließend reinkarniert zu werden. Und doch gab es nichts, absolut nichts, was Itachi in diesem Moment lieber getan hätte. Als Pain spürte, das Itachi sich nicht mehr wehrte, ließ er den schraubstockartigen Griff von den Schultern fallen, machte sich schnell daran das schwarze Hemd aufzuknöpfen und sich kurz die blasse Brust zu besehen. “Hübsch.”, kommentierte er.   
  
Ein Keuchen verließ wieder die schmalen Lippen Itachis, als die Zunge von Pain über seine Brust wanderte und seine Brustwarzen für wenige Sekunden von einer feuchten Wärme eingefangen wurden, leicht mit spitzen Zähnen bearbeitet wurden, nur um dann wieder kühl angepustet und abgeleckt zu werden. Während dessen waren Pains Hände nicht untätig, er hatte sich an der schwarzen Hose zu schaffen gemacht, diese geöffnet. Da Itachi noch saß, fiel es ihm schwer sie auszuziehen, so ließ er kurz von der Brust ab, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Murren einbrachte.   
  
“Keine Sorge, geht gleich weiter.”, grinste Pain, sah hinab zu Itachi, der leicht verschwitzt da saß, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem verführerischen Rhythmus und die Augen waren leicht glasig, während die Finger sich in das glatte Leder krallten. Es war ein recht verführersicher Anblick und das ganze Gestöhne war auch nicht spurlos an dem Fotografen vorbeigegangen, wie man an der leichten Wölbung in seiner Hose sehen konnte. Die musste natürlich entfernt werden. So öffnete er schnell sein Kleidungsstück und ließ es, von Itachis hungrigen Blick gefolgt zu Boden geleiten.   
  
Die Boxershorts folgten und das halberigierte Glied war den Blicken des Jüngeren voll ausgeliefert. “Da… da hast du ja auch ein Piercing.”, nuschelte Itachi, besah sich mit einer Mischung aus Gier und Hass auf sich selbst das Glied des Fremden, der nur anzüglich grinste und mit der einen Hand in das Haar Itachis fuhr, seinen Kopf leicht zurückzog, sodass er perfekt an den bleichen Hals kam. Seine Zunge tanzte einen verführerischen Tanz über den Adamsapfel, bis er schließlich sanft in das weiche Fleisch biss. “Natürlich, wenn schon, dann richtig.”   
  
Itachi erschauderte, sein Körper hatte ihn schon verraten, warum sollte er seinen Verstand nicht hinterher werfen? Was hinderte ihn daran? Trübsal konnte er auch nach dem Sex blasen, ganz ohne Probleme. Er drückte sich dem Mund des anderen entgegen, er wollte das er ihn fester biss, ihn mehr küsste, einfach mehr war. Er schloss die Augen, hob leicht die Hand und fuhr über den Körper Pains hinab zu seiner Errektion und begann sie zu pumpen. Seine Bewegungen waren dabei mehr als nur fahrig, doch das schien Pain nicht zu kümmern, im Gegenteil. Seine Zunge wurde immer leidenschaftlicher auf Itachis Haut und das Stöhnen wurde eine Spur lauter, bis Pain sich plötzlich losriss.  
  
Wieder diese prüfende Blick in Itachis Gesicht, dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinab, zog ihn in eine stehende Position, sodass seine Hose hinabrutschte. Schon lange war sein Glied hart unter den Berührungen und Liebkosungen des Mannes geworden und seine Lust wurde immer stärker, dass er nicht an sich halten konnte, Pain einen stürmischen Kuss aufdrückte, der ihn gerne hinnahm. Einige, wenige Sekunden hielten sie es noch so aus, stöhnten gierig in den Kuss, als sich ihre Erektionen leicht berührten, dann wurde es Pain zu viel.   
  
Er drehte sich um, ließ sich in den warmen Sessel fallen und zog Itachi, sodass er ihn von hinten umgreifen konnte, auf seinen Schoß, seine eigene Erektion war zwischen den beiden Körpern. “Willst du eine Vorbereitung?”, stöhnte er heiß in das Ohr des Anderen, leckte leicht über die Ohrmuschel, was eine Gänsehaut auf der Haut verursachte. Itachi schüttelte nur den kopf. Wenn er noch länger warten müsste, so würde er sterben, das war sicher. Er spürte den heißen Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut, merkte wie er angehoben wurde.   
  
Leicht verspannte sich Itachi, war vollkommen im Rausch der Gefühle und der Emotionen. Er wollte Pain in sich, er wollte es einfach so, egal ob es ihm weh tun würde oder nicht. Schließlich war das Produkt überstandener Schmerzen schiere Freude. Das Glied des anderen drückte sich gegen seinen Muskelring, als Pain ihn langsam wieder hinab ließ, Itachi legte den Kopf in den Nacken, drehte sich leicht, dass er in das angespannte und doch so entspannte Gesicht des Anderen sehen konnte, ein hauchzartes Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Bereit?” Wieder nur ein Nicken, dann stieß er zu, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoss fallen.   
  
Es schmerzte, es schmerzte unendlich und Itachi hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein ganzer Körper in einer riesigen Stichflamme verbrennen und gleichzeitig in Stickstoff geworfen. Er drückte seinen Rücken durch, ein Schrei, ein erregtes Keuchen und ein haltloses Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle, während er die Fingernägel tief in die Ballen seiner Hand drückte. Er spürte etwas warmes aus sich tropfen, war sich sicher, dass es sein Blut war, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Nach Atem ringend, der Schmerz nahm ihm die Luft, ließ sich Itachi gegen Pain sinken, der um ihn herum gegriffen hatte und feste das Glied zwischen seine Hände nahm, es mit Nachdruck begann zu reiben.   
  
“Mehr!”, verlangte Itachi, konnte nicht kontrollieren, dass er sich trotz der Pein gegen die Hand des Älteren bewegte. Er fühlte sich ausgefüllt, die Errektion in seinem Inneren war groß, pulsierte leicht, während auch sein Körper sich ohne sein Zutun immer wieder leicht bewegte, wollte er doch mehr von diesen Glücksversprechenden Berührungen. Sein Atem ging schnell, während Pain ihn weiter mit einer Hand massierte, mit der anderen ihn anhob. Der Glied strich über sein Innenleben, es war ein berauschendes Gefühl ihn wieder tief in sich zu lassen und der Schmerz rückte Sekunde für Sekunde in den Hintergrund, bis sich Itachi eigenständig auf und ab bewegte.   
  
Das Stöhnen und Keuchen beider wurde immer lauter, immer erregter, sie schaukelten sich gegenseitig in Richtung Höhepunkt, spürten einander so dicht und eng und waren sich doch so fern. Immer schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen, ihre Stimmen rauer und ihre Sehnsüchte intensiver. Die Luft war aphrodisisch und heiß, voller Lust und Verlangen. Pain konnte als erster dem betörenden Cocktail aus Enge und Bewegung nicht mehr standhalten, spritze tief in dem Uchiha ab. Noch einige Male schaffte er es sich in dem anderen zu versenken, dann kam auch endlich Itachi mit einem Schrei in die Hand des anderen, das Sperma tropfte gegen Boden.   
  
Einige, wenige Sekunden verharrte Pain noch in Itachi, dann hob er ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung hoch, stand selbst mit wackeligen Knien auf und setzte Itachi wieder auf den Sessel und blickte ihn prüfend an. Dabei ignorierten Beide gekonnt die Flüssigkeiten, die aus Itachis Hintern liefen. Schnell zog er sich die Hose wieder hoch, schloss sie aber nicht, zu fahrig waren seine Finger, er trat dicht an den keuchenden Itachi heran und begann das Hemd so zu schließen, wie es auch vorher gewesen war.   
  
Itachi blickte Pain feste in die Augen, während dieser schnell das Hemd des Jüngeren zuknöpfte, dann die Kamera an die Augen hob und nur auf den Oberkörper zoomte. Noch bevor der Uchiha etwas unternehmen konnte ertönte ein Klicken, der Blitz blendete und das Bild war gemacht. Grinsend blickte Pain ihn an, strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. “DAS war der Ausdruck, den ich die ganze Zeit von dir haben wollte. Puren Sex. So, nun das zweite Foto… ”   
  


**You were my fire, so I burned... now there's nothing left of me...**

 

 

 


End file.
